Yo tambien siempre te he amado
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Arthur esta solo en casa, deprimido. no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos tiempos cuando el y Alfred eran felices, pero eso era historia. En eso aparece Alfred en su puerta pidiendo perdon, pero Arthur no lo dejara irse sin algunas respuestas. USUK.


**Aquí resubiendo mi primera fic n.n borre la otra y subi esta d nuevo porque la primera tenía mucho HORRORES ortográficos, además está tiene ciertas modificaciones…. Kesesese!**

**En todo caso porfavor comenten y difruten!**

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba solo en su casa, tomando té. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan deprimido…. Sí, era verdad que el siempre molestaba a Alfred, y para muchos hubiera sido lo lógico pensar que Arthur no podía aguantar al "héroe" de ojos azules… pero si había algo de lo que Arthur estaba seguro… era de q él no lo odiaba, no había manera de que Arthur lo odiara, solo se preguntaba: que había hecho él para que Alfred le cogiera tanto fastidio? De cierta forma su actitud hacia el joven era solo para ocultar sus heridas, un cierto tipo de venganza. Pero… venganza por qué? no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero remontándose al pasado, al tiempo en que el crio al pequeño Alfred como su hermano menor…, el extrañaba esos tiempos, sin duda extrañaba tener siempre a su lado al pequeño Alfred, cuando este decía que lo admiraba y que no quería que nunca lo abandonara, cuando quería ser como él, cuando no había nadie más importante en el mundo que los dos. Sonrió. Esos eran buenos tiempos, cuando él se sentía invencible, y más aun, cuando se sentía querido, por su pequeño hermano América, su más grande tesoro.<p>

Pero... Alfred creció muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Arthur, y llego el día en que Alfred pidió su independencia…el día en que le rompieron el corazón a Arthur. A Arthur no le gustaba hablar de eso. Desde entonces el británico había tenido tiempos difíciles cada vez que estaba cerca del americano… sentía que su corazón se rompía en fragmentos cada vez más pequeños cada vez que lo veía. Pero esta vez era demasiado, se burló de el en plena reunión mundial, hasta el imbécil de Francia lo molesto todo el día gracias a la broma de Alfred. Cruel.

Suspiró.

TOC TOC TOC TOC!

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Arthur se levantó a ver quién era y abrió la puerta. Para su asombro, la persona parada en su puerta era... Alfred.

"eh….A-Alfred?"

"S-sí…yo… puedo pasar?"

Arthur no sabía si dejarlo pasar o no. Por un momento su espíritu tsundere estuvo a punto de decirle algo como "cómo te atreves siquiera a venir a mi casa después de lo de hoy, you bloody git!" y tirarle la puerta en la cara. Pero no estaba de ánimos.

"Si, pasa"

"Thank you."

Se sentó el americano en el sofá, alado del británico y se quedó callado…observándolo, mientras Arthur miraba el fuego en medio de la habitación en penumbra.

"Y...Alfred? viniste y no vas a decir nada?" dijo Arthur sin levantar la mirada

"Lo siento."

"Como dices…?"

"Que lo siento. Yo…lo siento, Arthur, hoy hice una broma muy estúpida sobre ti… no debí hacerlo."

Arthur se lo quedo mirando, había cierto arrepentimiento en la cara de Alfred, quien ahora miraba al piso. Hubiera sido fácil decir que no pasaba nada, y seguir tan amigos como siempre, pero no hoy, hoy Arthur quería respuestas. Respuestas a todo esto que lo había estado matando por dentro por años.

-"Y si lo sientes por qué lo hiciste? No hubiera sido más fácil no hacerlo y ya?"

-"No..no…es q…yooo….yo soy…olvídalo…-" dijo Alfred sonrojándose y sin levantar la mirada. Arthur lo miro detenidamente.

-"Tan solo dilo Alfred y acabemos con esto. Que me odias? Que no te agrado? Eso ya lo sé. Que lo olvide? Así es como resuelves todo? Como cuando quisiste que olvidara cuando me rompiste el corazón y te alejaste de mi…?"

Por primera vez lo miro el americano, lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No hables sin pensar, baka! Eso… eso no es así! Yo…yo no te odio…Tu…tú no sabes nada!"

"Es cierto, no sé nada! Ni siquiera sé por q me cogiste tanto fastidio si yo te cuidaba como a mí más preciado tesoro. Recuerdas cuando te enseñe a nadar? No sé por qué te alejaste de mi pidiendo tu independencia, no sé por qué después de eso no has hecho nada más q burlarte de mí y hacer bromas, no sé por qué me odias tanto…y…!"

Y entonces Alfred lo besó.

-"Yo... yo no te odio"- dijo mientras se alejaba de Arthur avergonzado. Arthur sintió como que el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de girar, por un momento decidió olvidarse de cualquier cosa que los rodeara.

-"Al..alfred…?"

Alfred suspiro, se podía ver el reflejo de las llamas bailando en sus lentes, contrastando con sus profundos ojos azules, esos ojos azules como el océano.

-"Lo siento… por todo, Arthur, yo no te odio… fue por eso que quise alejarme de ti… no solo porque quería ser tu igual, ser grande y poderoso como tú eras para mí... sino también… porque… porque te amaba."

Y entonces al americano lo miro con determinación.

Prosiguió.

"Yo te amaba, y quería que tú me amaras también…"

"Pero si yo siempre te amé, Alfred…!"

"NO!" repentina iria se encendió en la cara del americano quien cerró sus puños "No quería que amaras como a tu hermano menor! Quería que me amaras… como yo te amo a ti…."

"A..a q t refieres?"

"Sabía que si continuaba bajo tu dominio nunca me reconocerías como algo más que tu pequeño hermano menor al que cuidabas y del cual eras responsable, yo me separe para nunca más ser tu hermano y para que tu pudieras amarme como yo te amo a ti… te amo más que a nada en este mundo Arthur…" se levantó un poco de su asiento solo para acercarse más al británico y tomarlo suavemente de su barbilla "Yo siempre te he amado, y no como a un hermano"- Sonrió.

Un rubor comenzaba a quemas las mejillas del británico al sentir la mirada americana que lo observaba, su cercanía… Miró al piso "Yo… también te amo, Alfred-" El británico mismo se quedó sorprendido de las palabras que surgieron de su boca. Nunca había pensando en que los sentimientos que él tenia hacia al americano se trataran de… amor? Claro, él pensaba que lo amaba como uno ama a un hermano, pero mirando más detenidamente al americano ahora que lo tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia… no podía hacer nada más que perderse en él, perderse por completo… en sus ojos, en su piel, y en sus labios…

"Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas, Arthur…."

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el americano se acercó a Arthur aún más, hasta quedar separados por uno cuantos milímetros. "Dilo de nuevo. Di que me amas" exigió.

"Baka! Como crees que diría algo tan vergonzoso de nuevo N-no es como si lo hubiera dicho enserio, you bastard! Y-y… aléjate de mmi ahorita mismo, o voy a…!"- pero sus réplicas fueron calladas por los labios del americano rozando los suyos... primero como una suave caricia y cada vez más y más apasionado, a los pocos minutos al británico le faltaba el aire, se estaba dejando envolver completamente por el americano, todo sobre el…no podía creer lo dulces que eran sus labios… unos labios que lo tentaban cada vez que estaban cerca y que al fin eran suyos. La experiencia era única. Tantos siglos que habían soñado con ese momento y ahora era una realidad. Arthur se sentía tan bien mientras los labios del americano se deslizaban por su boca, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, algo maravilloso. En un momento de descuido el americano se las arregló para deslizar su lengua entres los labios de Arthur, quien sorprendido perdió todo control sobre si y se dejó caer en el sofá , Alfred encima suyo, completamente rendido ante los caprichos del americano.

-"Nunca más te alejes de mi…Alfred, i'm begging you…"

"Prometo nunca más irme, Arthur…" dijo el americano entre besos y caricias.

Mientras tanto Alfred sentía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier instante, la sensación simplemente era envolvente. Se deleitó un rato mientras invadía la boca del británico. Arthur, por su parte, no podía contenerse más, y muy despacio deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Alfred, sintiendo su piel desnuda y recorriendo cada rincón que podía. Alfred pegó un ligero respingo, pero respondió a las caricias con delicadas mordidas en el cuello y pecho del inglés, quien de pronto pegó un leve gemido. Pocos segundos después Alfred hizo lo mismo.

-Mhhh….Ar…Arthur… n-no sería m-mejor q vayamos al dor…dorormitorio …, mhh ~?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, aunque se les hacía muy difícil separarse. Pero era lo mejor. Así que Alfred levantó en sus brazos a Arthur y rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación.

****A la mañana siguiente****

Arthur miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras Alfred dormía recostado sobre su pecho y abrazándolo. Se sentía aliviado de saber que todo lo que él creía era mentira, de que Alfred nunca lo odio, de que nunca quiso alejarse de él, y que la verdad era que lo amaba. Y más aun, de saber que él lo había amado también desde siempre, y que al fin podía admitirlo. Sonrió y lo beso en el cabello.

"Mhh…? Ya es de mañana?"

"Si…"

Arthur se quedó pensando un poco más en los eventos de la noche anterior y recordó algo.

"Alfred?

"Si?"

"Tenías razón"

"De qué?"

"Yo… también siempre te he amado" Y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Feliz de saber que podría decirle esas mismas palabras cada mañana al despertar.

Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Waa mi primera fic…. Los recuerdos TwT tehehe, porfavor dejen reviews!<strong>


End file.
